Major Rollins
Major Rollins was an officer of the British Navy in the service of Governor Woodes Rogers. He was frequently trusted with important missions such as retrieving the Urca ''gems from Anne Bonny and leading the British ground forces in the battle on the Maroon Island. Biography Season Three Rollins leads eight redcoats to retrieve the cache of gems from Anne Bonny, who believes that she is exchanging them for the release of Jack Rackham. However, Jack is still imprisoned in the fort, to be given to the Spanish along with the gems. Their orders are to retrieve the cache, and to not antagonize Anne or fire first. When they arrive at the designated meeting point, Anne asks if Jack is inside the carriage. Rollins, seated on the front of the carriage and cradling a blunderbuss, replies that they need to see the cache first. When she insists on seeing Jack again, he says that they need to see the chest first, as those are their orders. Anne steps aside, allowing two redcoats to inspect the chest and bring it to the carriage. Anne then realizes that the redocats do not have Jack and draws her daggers. Rollins and his men then point their guns at her, and she stands down. They then return to Nassau with the cache in tow. They do not realize that Anne intentionally handed over the gems, having been informed of their treachery before the deal by Charles Vane. Major Rollins oversees the preparations of the governor's caravan that is to meet a ship on the southern shore of the island, which will in turn give the cache of gems and Rackham to the Spanish. He informs Rogers that his party is ready and then tells the soldiers escorting the governor to mount up. Rollins stays behind in the fort while the governor goes to his ship. Rollins and Hornigold lead the British ground forces in the battle on the Maroon Island. Initially, Flint is successful in keeping the British landing party at the beach, inflicting many casualties. But the superior British forces are able to turn the tide using mortars. Flint then retreats with his men into the forest. Rollins orders his men to pursue Flint, but Hornigold advises him against it. Rollins believes that Flint was overwhelmed by a superior force, rather than sacrificing over fifty of his men to bait the redcoats into a trap. Hornigold insists that he knows Flint, and this in character for him. While they plan their next move, Dobbs, who was supposed to kill Hornigold, marches into the British camp at the beach and surrenders. Dobbs tells them that he is angry that the crew has now sided with the Maroons, who killed several of their crewmates, and that he is done being a pawn. To prove his trustworthiness, Hornigold hands Dobbs a pistol, and orders him to kill a pirate prisoner. Dobbs does as he is told, and Hornigold and Rollins prepare to lead their men into the forest. Soon, the British forces arrive at the shore opposite the camp. The redcoats then bombard the camp with mortarfire and also fire volleys with their muskets at the walls. Hornigold tells Rollins that the defenders of the camp have been rendered ineffective, and within the hour they'll be able to establish a beachhead. Hornigold then tells him to find Rackham, to deliver to Spain, and Silver, to lead them to the cache. Hornigold then notices Dobbs smirking at him, and then orders the redcoats to pull back. The pirates and Maroons then jump out of the bush and ambush the redcoats. The redcoats are overwhelmed by the surprise attack, suffering massive casualties and are forced to retreat. Given that Major Rollins was on the front lines during the ambush, it is likely he was killed along with Hornigold. Quotes ''"We see the chest first, those are our orders." ''- Rollins to Anne Bonny in XXV ''"They were overwhelmed by a superior force." ''- ''Rollins to Hornigold in XXVIII Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Navy members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters